No One Said It Would Be Easy
by Full Metal Douchebag
Summary: After his failure with Ben, Luke exiles himself. Instead of Ahch-To, he instead ends up on a place called Earth. DISCONTINUED
1. Old Man Luke

**The following is a non-profit fan-production. Fire Emblem is owned by Intelligent Systems and Star Wars is owned by Disney. Please support the official releases.**

 **XoXoXoXo**

A young man was walking through the woods. The man was walking through them for almost half a day until he saw a town in the distance. He smiled and walked towards it at a slightly faster pace than before.

It was a port town, one could guess by looking at the large harbor and the many boats in it.

The man walked up to the front gate before being stopped by a guard who walked right in front of him.

"Who are you?" the guard said.

"Just a traveler looking for some food and a place to rest for the night."

"Oh, then you may go in," the guard said before stepping aside. "Welcome to port Toha."

The man walked into the town and quickly found his way to the marketplace. He walked around, looking at every cart and stall. He stopped in front of one, dried meat was what they were selling. The place had one customer, an old man with gray hair and beard, loose black clothes, and a black glove on his right hand.

The traveler raised his eyebrow at the man before shrugging his shoulders and walking forward. He walked up and the old man turned around and almost bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the old man said before walking around the younger man and leaving.

The traveler turned to the meat seller.

"Who is that guy? And why does he have a glove on only one hand?" he asked.

"That's Luke Skywalker. We call him Old Man Luke," the meat seller said before he began to sharpen his knives.

"Honestly?" he began. "Can't tell you much. Hell, nobody can! Guy just showed up out of nowhere one day 'buot five years ago. Been a resident ever since. Don't know 'bout that glove though. I hear the younger folk say that that's the hand he kills people with but I don't believe that ; sure, he mostly keeps to himself but he's real nice. He got a small farm 'bout five miles out of town, if that gets you."

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from behind the traveler. He and the meat seller turned to see what happened.

Old Man Luke was standing over a small black-haired boy that was sitting on the ground next to some knocked over barrels. The boy was deathly pale with dirt all over his face, arms, ragged clothes. His eyes were as wide as plates. There was also a strange mark on his forehead.

"Old Man Luke!" a man yelled, running towards them. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the old man said, turning his head to the man before turning it back to the boy. "It's this one that's not," he added.

"What about hi-" the man stopped when he saw the mark on the boys face. " A Branded. What did this piece of shit do to you?" he said, turning his head to Luke. His eyes were narrow and his mouth was a hard line.

A crowd wasn't going to form but people were still looking at them.

"He tried stealing my meat from me," Luke said, still looking at the boy, who was now looking down, eyes still as wide as before.

"You tried to steal from him?" he said to the boy, looking down at him.

The boy, after a few seconds of waiting, slowly nodded his head.

The man then harshley grabbed the boy's arm and yanked him to his feet. "I think the prison will have just the right punishment for someone like you," he said before beginning to walk away.

"No no, no, Jefferson," Luke said interrupted, shaking his head. "I have something else in mind."

"Do you want to punish him yourself?" the man, now Jefferson, asked.

"No, I don't want him punished," the old man said. "I know what your thinking: 'he tried to steal from you,' 'he's a Branded.' Well, I don't really care about that last one but I do care about the first one."

"You don't care that he's a Branded?" Jefferson said, his eyes wide." But he's sin in living form!"

Some people stopped to watch what was going on and some kept on walking, one ear open.

"Not really," Luke said with a shrug. "I do know that a lot of Branded are desperate for food, so given a job, they'll be the hardest workers."

Jefferson looked to his side for a few seconds before turning his eyes back to Luke's.

"Alright," he said, letting go of the boy's arm and pushing him forward. "Have it your way but if he messes up again, you won't stop me, or anyone else, from turning him in."

"I don't think he will but I understand," the old man said before putting his hand on the boy's back and walking away.

And, just like that, everything went back to normal. The hustle and bustle of the marketplace had returned

The traveler turned back to the meat seller.

"Well," the meat seller said "there's one more thing to know about Old Man Luke. It's that he 'parently don't care 'bout those damn Branded."

XoXoXoXo

Luke and the boy were walking towards a large grey house.

The old man walked up to the door and opened it. He looked at the boy and gestured inside the door.

The boy slowly walked forwards and into the house. Once he stepped inside he looked around. A small kitchen and wooden table with chairs were on one side. On the other side was a couch, two chairs, a coffee table right in front of them, and a fireplace right in front of that. At the back of the room was a staircase.

"This is it," he said to the boy. "This'll be your new home. If everything goes okay, that is."

Luke walked towards the kitchen and set the meat he bought that day on the counter.

"Now, let's eat."

XoXoXoXo

Luke set the plate of cooked meat in front of the boy, who was sitting at the table.

The boy looked at the old man.

"Of course you can eat it," Luke said.

The boy picked up the meat with his hands, brought it to his mouth, and took a small bite. The boys eyes widened and then he started to devour the meat.

Once he was done, the boy began to lick his fingers to get the sweat from the meat off of them.

"Do you know who I am?" Luke asked, his head being held up by his hand.

The boy stopped licking his fingers and looked at the old man. After a few seconds, he shook his head.

"Hmm. I thought so," the old man said, bringing his hand down and resting it on the table. "I am Luke Skywalker. The people over in Toha call me Old Man Luke.

Now, I want to lay down some rules for your stay here. You WILL be working for me. Any job I need you to do, you do it and you get a place to sleep and food in your belly. The jobs will pretty much be just manual labor, carrying stuff for me, running into town to get something, stuff like that. You got that?"

The boy immediately nodded his head.

Luke smiled.

"That's pretty much it." he said. "Oh, and what's your name?"

The boy paused before saying: "Soren."

"Well Soren, after I'm done eating, we'll get you a bath. Kriff knows you need it, what with all that dirt on you."

Once Luke was done with his meat, he put his and Soren's dishes in the sink and took the boy upstairs and into the bathroom. He showed Soren how to get the bath started. After that he told the boy how to clean himself.

"I'll be downstairs. Yell for me when your done," the old man said before closing the door.

XoXoXoXo

Soren stepped out of the bathroom. He was wearing his same clothes from before.

"M-Mr. Skywalker," he said.

The sound of moving feet came from below.

Luke appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah, you're done?" he asked.

Soren nodded.

"Alright," Luke said before he began to climb the stairs. "I'll show you your room."

The old man got to the top of the stairs and walked past Soren, who followed him.

Luke stopped in front of a door and opened it. Soren walked in and looked around.

Just like the rest of the house it was grey with only a small bed with a blanket and one pillow in the corner.

"This is your room now," Luke said. "I know there's only a bed in it but if you're good, I'll get some more stuff in here."

Soren stood there, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He turned to luke

"Thank you," he whispered.

Luke looked at Soren for a second.

"And another thing," he said, lifting up his pointer finger. "Don't get the wrong idea about this. I give you food and a place to stay, not out of the goodness of my heart but because you REALLY need it. And I need someone to do some off the work around here. I'm not as strong as I once was, so I need someone to help out. You get a home and I get help. It's a win-win."

Soren nodded firmly.

"Good," the old man said. "You understand"

Luke turned to leave.

"Goodnight. Work starts tomorrow," he said before closing the door.

Soren turned around and walked to his new bed. He lifted the covers, layed down, and put the covers down on him.

He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

 **XoXoXoXo**

 **My first crossover. I hope I just don't mess this up.**

 **Unlike 99% of all other Star Wars fans, I loved The Last Jedi, especially Luke's character arc. There are people who can explain why they're so good better than I can, so you should check them out.**

 **Also, I won't have a regular consistent update schedule. I'll try to have one chapter a week but i can't guarantee.**

 **Thanks for reading! You're awesome!**


	2. A Note

To everyone who read this story, thank you. I'm sorry that you can't see this story continue.

As for why I'm discontinuing this fic, it is because I don't have the heart to continue it. I've had a long time to think about this story, and the stories I want to write about. In my thoughts, I have come to realize that this story does not interest me anymore.

My loss of interest comes from two different places: My writing, and my feelings on Star Wars.

I'm much more comfortable writing short one-shots, not multi-chapter fics. Also, because my fics are so short, they end up not having much plot. I don't have it in me to write a plot heavy story. Maybe in the future I will, but not right now.

The second thing has been my thoughts on Star Wars, The Last Jedi to be specific. I just can't find myself caring about that movie as much as I once did. I wouldn't say that I hate Last Jedi, but I don't love it anymore.

Maybe I'll continue this fic in the future. Maybe I won't, and just delete this story.

Again, I apologize to those who enjoyed No One Said It Would Be Easy, but I just can't continue writing a story I don't care about anymore.


End file.
